The invention relates to a transmission modular system.
Transmission modular units are known in a multitude of designs for various purposes. As representatives, reference is made to the following:                Juergen Pickard: “Planetary transmission in automatic vehicle transmissions”, Automobilindustrie 4/79, Pages 41 through 48        
To do justice to a broad spectrum of applications, increasingly transmission modules or transmission modular systems are being developed. Such a transmission module is known from the cited state of the art, Page 47. This transmission module allows the assembly of multi-speed transmissions. The transmission module comprises thereby the individual structural components of hydrodynamic transmission elements in the form of a hydrodynamic speed/torque converter, a hydrodynamic retarder, a front-mounted range-change unit, a basic transmission module in the form of a main transmission for realization of 3 speeds and a rear transmission case. Only the hydrodynamic speed/torque converter and the main transmission for three gears and the gear control and the rear transmission case are used to realize a 3-speed transmission. With additional provision of a retarder it is arranged between the hydrodynamic speed/torque converter and the basic transmission module. For the 4-speed and 6-speed transmission a front-mounted unit is added in each case. With all of them the transmission control is arranged on the transmission case of the 3-speed main transmission.
While this solution does make it possible to put together different manual transmission concepts for different applications, vertically separated modular units are however required for implementation, e.g. planetary wheel planes and the retarder level. In addition, to realize the required electrical connections, for example of the electrical connection between sensors and the ECU as well as of the ECU and the actuators a multitude of plug connections and lead-in lines are to be provided in the above named modular units. The basic transmission and the sensor system cannot be inspected separately. In each case a transmission cover is always required, since in said cover a part of the sensors or other function elements is always contained. In addition, a simple interchangeability of the sensor system in the total transmission, i.e. 3-speed, 4-speed or 6-speed transmission for the hydraulic control devices as well as the sensor system is not possible without further ado, without taking the transmission module apart.